


kosmonot hilang

by blatherskitic



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Natsugemay but gedean because why not
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatherskitic/pseuds/blatherskitic
Summary: Pernah sekali dia bermimpi; tentang dirinya yang bermain dengan sejuta bintang bertebaran sejauh mata memandang.(Dan dia tidak akan pernah menyangka kalau mimpinya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: mekArkAnkAmiChallenge — @mekArkAnkAmi





	kosmonot hilang

**Author's Note:**

> Ini masih terinspirasi dari lagu, kali ini dari 'Where the sea sleeps', oleh DAY6—eh, Even of Day. Oknum pemberi inspirasi pun masih sama.
> 
> (Yes, Now, you're officially my muse now.)
> 
> Also props to Mugi karena udah berbaik hati ngebeta walaupun kita sama-sama ada banyak kendala di kehidupan masing-masing! Pada akhirnya, rencana Allah memang yang paling indah.

Pernah sekali dia bermimpi; tentang dirinya yang bermain dengan sejuta bintang bertebaran sejauh mata memandang.

Tidak ada awan yang melandasi pijakan kakinya, pun warna lembut langit yang biasanya terbentang luas. Semua di sekelilingnya hitam, dengan pijaran cahaya warna-warni bermacam ukuran berserakan. Tubuhnya melayang, tidak terikat gravitasi, bahkan kalau dia ingin salto sekarang juga, dia dapat melakukannya. Kedua matanya berbinar, pun gejolak emosi dalam hatinya.

Takjub. Kagum. Gembira. Tidak puas-puas dia memandangi lingkup sekelilingnya.

Lalu diayunkan tangannya, seperti hendak berenang. Dan tubuhnya menurut, berenang mengarungi semesta.

"Nah, di mana mau mencari Segitiga Musim Panas di sini~?"

* * *

(1.)

Matanya membuka untuk kemudian disapa hitam tanpa tepi.

Atau tepatnya; latar yang sama persis seperti dalam mimpinya, hanya saja pandangannya terbatasi oleh helm kaca besarnya. Tubuhnya masih melayang, hanya saja terasa lebih berat berkat pakaian angkasawan yang melindungi tubuhnya.

Dan tangannya terlalu berat untuk sekadar digerakkan ke atas. Seakan hilang semua tenaganya. Kakinya pun begitu. Seakan kesadarannya hilang, tapi tidak; lihatlah, bintang-bintang itu bergerak pelan. Pun awan berwarna-warni nun jauh di sana. Dia masih mengambang, bebas, sebebasnya, tidak tentu arah.

Perlahan dia menelan ludah, berusaha sebisanya untuk menghidrasi kembali tenggorokannya. Sedikit suara berhasil dikeluarkannya.

"Oh… iya."

Jujur saja, Ikaruga Misumi tidak tahu sudah berapa lama keadaannya menjadi seperti ini. Konsep waktu nihil di sini; tidak ada matahari terbit atau terbenam, tidak ada penunjuk waktu, tidak ada fluktuasi aktivitas yang berarti seperti hari-harinya dalam kokpit pesawat ulang-alik kecilnya sebelum pesawat tersebut meledak hampir tanpa aba-aba, memisahkannya dan dua rekan terpercayanya. Ya, hampir tanpa aba-aba; karena kalau kapal itu tidak terdahulu memercikkan listrik dari salah sudutnya dan langsung meledak begitu saja, mereka saat ini hanyalah abu.

Dan omong-omong soal dua rekannya...

"...Muku? Kumon? Kalian di sana?

Sedikit serak suaranya saat dia berbicara pada mikrofonnya. Lalu dia menunggu. Seakan semenit, seakan dua menit. Seakan tiga menit.

Namun tidak ada yang membalas.

_Sepertinya jarak mereka sudah terlalu jauh dariku._

Kembali Misumi menghela napasnya, sebelah tangannya mengerat pada sesuatu.

Sebentar. Sesuatu?

Dengan segenap kekuatannya dia mencoba mengubah posisinya, dari terlentang menjadi berdiri. Dan barulah dia dapat melihat apa yang didekap erat tangan kirinya.

Tiga buah boneka kecil. Satu berambut jingga, satu hijau, satunya lagi pirang kotor dan memakai topi. Dan ekspresi si rambut pirang kotor lebih cerah dari kedua boneka lain, yang seakan saling merengut pada satu sama lain.

Perlahan senyumannya mengembang.

_Ah. Kalau mereka, apa kabarnya, ya?_

Maka tangan kanannya yang semula sudah lemas menekan sesuatu pada pakaian angkasawannya.

* * *

(a.)

"Oh! Kali ini biar aku yang pergi!"

Misumi dengan penuh semangat melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara… atau tepatnya ke bawah, searah dengan kepalanya.

Dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan posisinya sekarang, karena posisi teman-temannya saat ini pun jauh lebih memalukan darinya.

Tepat di sebelahnya, Sumeragi Tenma, si kepala jingga, sang komandan timnya, mendelik kaget.

"Ini bisa sampai dua tahun, lho. Kau serius?"

"Tugas inti kita hanya meneliti jejak-jejak kehidupan di planet itu, 'kan?" Dengan satu ayunan kaki, Misumi membetulkan posisinya kembali. "Itu perkara kecil buatku! Kaupikir sudah berapa kali aku menemukan sisa-sisa kehidupan pada batu-batu purba waktu itu?"

"Apa hubungannya dengan batu purba—"

"—hitung-hitung mencari segitiga, Tenma! Ayolah!"

Sekali Misumi memandangnya dengan intens (yang malah terlihat seperti anak kucing tengah kehujanan dan kehilangan ibunya), dan Tenma pun luluh.

"Ah, baiklah. Kau masuk."

"Terima kasiiih~!"

"Lalu selain Misumi siapa lagi?"

Kini pandangan sang komandan tertuju pada empat kawan di hadapannya. Empat dari lima rekannya yang paling dia percayai, yang kini saling melempar tatapan ragu pada satu sama lain.

Lalu Rurikawa Yuki mendengus.

"Kau ini. Tidak bisa lebih sebentar dari dua tahun, apa? Ini 'kan hanya penelitian bukti kehidupan di sana. Kalau hanya itu, dengan memilih orang yang tepat pun setahun juga bisa."

"Jangan katakan itu padaku! Kalau mau komplain nanti saja dengan Kepala Divisi pulang nanti!"

Yuki mengerling malas. "Kalau begitu sudah terlambat namanya."

"Nah lalu?!"

"Sudah, sudah, kalian berdua~"

Adalah Miyoshi Kazunari yang mengambil inisiatif untuk meluncur mulus menengahi Tenma dan Yuki, sebelum keduanya saling menjambaki kepala satu sama lain.

"Yukki, kau tahu sendiri 'kan, kalau perjalanan paling sebentar ke planet tujuan kita memakan minimal waktu enam bulan? Itu pun kalau dalam kecepatan penuh." Kazunari menepuk pundak Yuki sekali. "Kau juga, Tenten, Yukki pun ada benarnya juga. Dengan memilih orang yang tepat, misi ini akan selesai lebih cepat dari dua tahun. Mungkin setahun lebih sedikit~"

Tenma menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah… lalu maksudmu kau akan mengajukan dirimu untuk pergi atau…?"

"Bukan aku, tentu saja!" Kazunari tertawa jail. "Kalau soal ini, kau pasti tahu siapa ahlinya~"

Tatapan mata Tenma perlahan bergeser, dari Kazunari menuju dua pemuda lain di sebelahnya. Satu kepala merah jambu satu lagi kepala ungu. Sadar ditatap kaptennya, keduanya terkesiap serentak.

"Te-Tenma-kun, tidak salah nih…?"

"Kau serius mau memilihku, Tenma-san?"

Tenma hanya mendengus tawa kecil.

* * *

(2.)

Misumi tidak kunjung mengerti bagaimana mereka tetap bisa selamat dari ledakan itu.

Atau tepatnya, bagaimana pesawat itu bisa meledak.

Berbulan-bulan mereka berada di planet merah itu, sepenglihatannya, tidak ada satupun peranti milik mereka yang rusak di tangan Hyodo Kumon. Justru sebaliknya, tangannya seakan memiliki sentuhan emas; apapun yang rusak bisa diperbaikinya hingga bisa berfungsi seperti saat baru pertama kali digunakan.

Begitu juga dengan pesawat usang itu. Seingatnya, mesinnya sudah di ambang akan rusak saat pertama kali mereka sampai di sana. Lalu setiap hari, sembari dia dan Sakisaka Muku pergi mengembara tak tentu arah dengan sebuah rover besar demi beberapa sampel bebatuan, Kumon tidak beranjak jauh dari pesawat itu, membuka badannya sedemikian rupa, membelek entahlah.

Muku, sementara itu, di balik semua hal-hal negatif yang selalu dia lontarkan terhadap dirinya sendiri, rupanya sangat bisa diandalkan. Misumi sudah tidak bisa menghitung hari-hari dimana Muku selalu mengeluh tentang dirinya yang "tak ubahnya remahan protozoa" namun selalu berujung mendapat sampel-sampel yang bagus untuk mereka teliti di malam hari setelah makan.

Dan pada seminggu terakhir sebelum mereka pulang… bahkan Kumon pun tersenyum puas melihat keadaan pesawat mereka.

 _"Tinggal sedikit lagi beres,"_ katanya waktu itu, seraya menyeka peluh di dahinya yang sedikit dekil, _"dan kita bisa merayakan kesuksesan misi kita di sana nanti dengan semuanya!"_

_"Wah, bagus sekali! Penelitian kita juga sudah hampir rampung! Tepat pada waktunya, Kyu-chan!"_

_"Itu berarti kita bisa makan onigiri berenam lagi! Wah, senangnya!"_

Misumi lebih dari mengerti kenapa Kumon memerlukan waktu yang sangat lama untuk memperbaiki pesawat usang sebesar itu. Dia tidak seharian bekerja, hanya tiga jam sehari dengan peralatan seadanya, itupun diselingi peranti-peranti rusak lainnya.

Dipikir lagi, Tenma tidak salah memilih rekan setimnya kali ini. Ralat, siapapun bukanlah masalah besar baginya.

Ah, dia berkilas balik lagi. Misumi menggeleng cepat, imaji kedua kawannya menghilang bagai kabut. Kembali pada dirinya yang mengambang sendirian di tengah jutaan bintang dan awan-awan nebula.

Perlahan dia menarik napas panjang, menahannya beberapa saat, lalu membuangnya perlahan. Matanya kembali memejam, tangan kanannya masih menekan pada satu tombol yang sama entah sejak kapan.

"Semoga sampai," gumam Misumi pelan, "semoga sampai pada Tenma. Atau Yuki, atau Kazu."

Atau kalaupun bukan sinyal darurat darinya yang sampai, semoga setidaknya sinyal dari Kumon atau Muku yang lebih dahulu mencapai mereka di stasiun sana.

"Kumohon, sampailah…"

Hanya dia sendiri yang mendengar gumaman lemahnya di tengah belantara semesta.

* * *

(b.)

"Oi, Tenma. Kabar buruk."

Yuki-lah yang pertama kali menyadari keganjilan dari tim Misumi sejak sepuluh menit silam. Matanya terpaku pada layar besar di hadapannya, seakan tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

Tenma yang sedari tadi di belakang beringsut mengambang mendekatinya. "Ada apa?"

Telunjuk kanan Yuki gemetaran, menunjuk layar.

"Kita kehilangan mereka."

"Sebentar, apa?!"

Wajah Tenma seketika memucat. Apa yang mereka berdua tatap di layar tetap tidak berubah; ikon segitiga kuning yang menandakan eksistensi pesawat tim Misumi tidak ada di sana. Kosong melompong, raib dari radar.

Benaknya mulai dipenuhi berbagai kemungkinan buruk yang tidak ingin dia utarakan karena dia tahu kalau itu tidak akan ada gunanya.

Tidak bisa begini. Pasti ada cara.

"Di mana Kazunari?"

"Sejak tadi dia keluar sebentar—"

Tanpa menunggu Yuki menyelesaikan penjelasannya, Tenma segera melayangkan tubuhnya menjauh dari ruang kokpit. Kalau dia berkata Kazunari "ada urusan di luar sebentar", itu berarti jawabannya hanyalah "di ruangan kapsul".

Dan dugaannya benar saat dia sudah sampai di depan ruangan kapsul.

Kazunari di sana, dengan kacamata kotaknya, memeriksa keadaan sebuah kapsul besar di balik sebuah layar. Sadar diperhatikan, atensinya teralih pada sang komandan.

"Kenapa, Tenten?"

Tenma mendorong tubuhnya, mengambang memasuki ruang kapsul. "Aku sudah menduga kau akan berkutat dengan kapsul-kapsul ini, Kazunari. Apa ada yang sudah bisa digunakan?"

"Eh, untuk apa?"

Tenma berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya yang kembali memburu setiap kali akan menyebut perihal kawan-kawannya.

"Mereka hilang dari radar. Aku akan pergi mencari mereka."

Bahkan wajah Kazunari ikut memucat.

"Tapi tidak mungkin kita bertiga pergi meninggalkan stasiun ini sendirian, 'kan?"

"Memang kita bertiga yang pergi? Kalian tidak usah, biar aku saja."

"Tenten, itu ide gila!"

"Apanya yang gila?" Kedua alis Tenma mengerut. "Potensi bahayanya cukup besar kali ini. Kalau kita bertiga pergi, lalu ada sesuatu terjadi, siapa yang akan menjaga stasiun ini?"

Dalam hati Tenma yakin, pasti saat ini Kazunari tengah mempertanyakan tendensi negatif yang tiba-tiba menguar darinya. Bukan apa-apa, namun Tenma adalah tipe yang meyakini kalau positivitas bukanlah segalanya. Terkadang, hidup perlu dihadapi dengan bersikap realis, bukannya berandai pada prasangka positif belaka.

Seperti saat ini.

"Kita ada Kamekichi, bukan? Dia 'kan baru saja diperbaharui, jadi fitur keamanannya pun sudah bisa terjamin!"

Namun kali ini ide Kazunari tidak salah juga.

"Oh, aku setuju dengannya."

Sontak keduanya menoleh pada Yuki yang sudah melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu ruang kapsul. "Kalian berdua coba ikuti aku," kata Yuki lagi. "Aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh."

Sesuatu yang aneh yang dimaksud Yuki adalah tiga noktah yang tiba-tiba muncul pada radar. Satu berwarna biru muda, satu kuning, yang lainnya ungu muda. Ketiganya bergerak, namun jarak antara satu noktah dengan yang lainnya semakin melebar.

"Aku yakin ini mereka," Yuki mengepalkan tangannya. "Ini memang warna mereka, 'kan?"

Tenma memandang lama ketiga noktah yang berpendar itu. "Tidak salah lagi," ujarnya pelan. "Pesawat itu sudah hancur, sepertinya."

"Dan satu-satunya cara paling efisien untuk kita menyelamatkan mereka adalah pergi bertiga dalam satu kapsul yang berlainan," Kazunari menimpali. "Dari awal aku sudah menduganya, bahkan tangan emas Kumopi pun tidak bisa memperbaiki pesawat usang itu."

"Noktah biru muda yang paling dekat dengan kita," Yuki menekan beberapa tombol di hadapannya sampai muncul beberapa kotak dan angka-angka di layar. "Hanya berjarak 9.000 kilometer dari sini. Jaraknya dengan noktah kuning sejauh 15.000 kilometer, lebih dekat dari jarak noktah kuning ke noktah ungu muda yang sudah sejauh 20.000 kilometer. Jarak noktah ungu muda dengan kita pun lumayan dekat, hanya sejauh 10.000 kilometer, jadi mudah untuk kita mencapainya. Yang menjadi masalah adalah noktah kuning."

"Noktah kuning… Misumi, bukan?"

"Ya, si Alien Segitiga itu." Yuki menghela napas berat. "Hanya dia yang jaraknya semakin menjauh dari kita. Tadi saat pertama kulihat jaraknya sekitar 10.500 kilometer tapi sekarang sudah 12.500 kilometer, dan angkanya terus bertambah."

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Komandan Tenten? Pergi sendirian atau bertiga?"

Tenma masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari ketiga noktah pada layar di hadapannya. Angka di sebelah noktah kuning perlahan bertambah satu.

Lalu kedua tangannya mengepal. Tekadnya bulat tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah. Kita putuskan siapa yang akan pergi menyelamatkan siapa."

* * *

(3.)

Terkadang Misumi bermimpi hal aneh.

Tentang dirinya, namun seakan dalam semesta paralel. Dia di sana tetap Ikaruga Misumi, namun beban hidupnya tidak seberat dirinya sekarang.

Di sana, dia tinggal serumah dengan semua kru Stasiun Antariksa Mankai, sebagai sekumpulan aktor. Dan yang berada dalam benaknya hanyalah akting, onigiri dan berburu segitiga. Juga jangan lupakan kucing-kucing yang biasa dia temui setiap pulang kerja paruh waktu.

Tim Musim Panas juga ada di sana. Tenma tetaplah pemimpin mereka, seperti di sini. Dia pun kerap berkelahi dengan Yuki, tidak berubah. Hanya saja dia lebih sombong sedikit ketimbang komandannya. Kazunari pula tidak berubah banyak, hanya perannya yang berubah. Maksudnya; selama ini Misumi mengenalnya sebagai teknisi yang handal, tidak kalah ahlinya dengan Kumon, tapi di sini dia menjadi desainer grafis. Dan hasil karyanya tidak main-main, bahkan menjadi salah satu penyebab pertunjukan mereka tidak pernah sepi dari hadirin.

Yuki tetap tidak mengenal basa-basi. Lidahnya tetap tajam, dan tangannya tetap lihai. Hanya saja di sini dia lihai bermain gunting, benang, jarum dan kain. Sudah berapa kali dia bersinar di atas panggung berkat kostum-kostum hasil karya si kepala hijau. Muku tetap pesimistis, tetap mencintai komik-komik _shoujo_ , hatinya tetap tulus dan murni… dan tetap menyukai kucing. Kumon pula tiba-tiba lihai bermain baseball. Dan, oh, dia tetap sayang dengan kakaknya. Yang itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kumon sang pemilik tangan emas.

Antara mereka berenam, satu yang tidak berubah; kehangatan dan keakraban yang terjalin di antara mereka. Percayalah, walaupun Tenma sesombong itu, dia diam-diam menyayangi rekan-rekannya. Dia hanya tidak pandai meluahkan perasaannya. _Kurang lebih Komandan Sumeragi,_ itu yang selalu singgah dalam benak Misumi setiap kali melihat si kepala jingga memberi arahan padanya dan rekan-rekannya setiap saat latihan.

Biasanya, di saat Misumi hanya sendirian di kamar besarnya dan menerawang pada langit-langit, ketika dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa seindah apapun keadaannya sekarang "ini hanyalah mimpi belaka", sekelilingnya akan hancur rubuh bagai tembok yang dilempar bom, kemudian dia akan membuka matanya dalam satu sentakan, menemukan dirinya kembali dalam kamar tidur apartemennya.

Hanya saja kali ini langit hitam berbintanglah yang menyapa matanya saat dia terbangun. Deru napasnya mulai menderu, tubuhnya masih tidak beralas.

Berapa lama sudah waktu berlalu? Misumi tidak pernah jemu bertanya pada dirinya. Tenaganya semakin terkuras setiap kali dia memejam dan membuka mata. Bahkan dia tidak tahu apakah tangan kanannya masih menekan tombol sakti itu.

Pikirannya melayang pada suatu hari di planet merah itu, setelah makan siang. Saat Muku tiba-tiba melempar pertanyaan serampangan tentang seragam mereka.

_"Oh, aku baru menyadari tombol ini. Apa fungsinya?"_

Lalu dirinya saat itu berkata, _"Ini kusebut tombol sakti! Tinggal tekan kalau sesuatu terjadi, dan lokasimu akan cepat sampai pada tim kendali misi!"_

_"Tapi sesuatu tidak akan benar-benar terjadi 'kan, Misumi-san?"_

_"Tentu saja tidak! Aku percaya pada tangan emas Kumon!"_

Lalu sebuah sensasi seperti tercekik memecah kilas baliknya.

Seumur hidupnya belum pernah dia merasa seakan dihimpit batu besar seperti saat ini. Dia sudah lebih tahu apa artinya kalau sudah begini; dia sudah menghabiskan hampir sembilan jam mengambang tanpa arah di semesta yang seluas ini, dan pasokan oksigennya hanya akan mencukupi untuk setidaknya sepuluh menit kedepan. Dan kalaulah tidak ada pertolongan yang datang kepadanya dalam waktu itu, hidupnya kemungkinan besar akan tamat di sini.

Dia terengah, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Namun napasnya semakin tercekat. Kepalanya terasa semakin berat, seakan dia siap jatuh kapan saja.

Tidak, tidak, dia tidak ingin mati seperti ini. Dia tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun, Kumon sekalipun, karena dia pun memiliki firasat bahwa pesawat usang itu pun tak akan lolos dari inspeksi tangan emasnya. Setidaknya biarkanlah dia pergi saat dikelilingi teman-temannya, bukan dalam kesendirian keheningan ruang angkasa.

Maka hal terakhir yang dia lakukan adalah kembali memejamkan matanya, keduanya mulai tergenang air mata yang takkan bisa jatuh bebas mengaliri pipinya. Kembali dia membiarkan kegelapan menguasai dirinya untuk kali kesekian.

Dan yang muncul dalam mimpinya kali ini bukanlah Ikaruga Misumi sang aktor tanpa beban, melainkan Ikaruga Misumi sang pelayar bintang yang tak berperahu. Dirinya saat kecil dulu.

Dirinya yang hanya memakai kemeja lengan pendek berwarna kuning yang tak dikancing sepenuhnya dengan _hoodie_ putih di dalamnya dan celana selutut serta sepatu kets, yang terapung bebas di langit hitam dengan sejuta bintang dan gugusan awan beraneka warna.

Hanya kali ini, segitiga impiannya sudah terbentang di depan mata.

* * *

(c.)

Dari jendelanya, bintang-bintang itu hanya terlihat seperti garisan-garisan panjang.

Semuanya aman, begitu yang bisa dia simpulkan dari setumpuk informasi pada layar di depan matanya. Tidak ada bebatuan asteroid terbang melintas, tidak ada makhluk asing yang mengekori, tidak ada sambatan sinar laser dari sembarang arah, tidak ada hal-hal menakutkan yang biasa ada dalam film-film fiksi sains.

Atau sepertinya lajur pikiran Kazunari terlalu berlebihan di sini.

Tangannya cekatan mengendalikan kemudi, matanya fokus pada keadaan kapsulnya di layar. Dua kapsul yang dikemudikan teman-temannya (yang muncul sebagai ikon segilima jingga dan hijau) sudah sampai pada noktah tujuan mereka, hanya tinggal dirinya saja yang belum tiba.

Noktah kuning itu berkedip perlahan, semakin menjauh.

Kazunari menggertakkan giginya, tanpa dia sadari.

"Tunggu di situ, Sumi, jangan menjauh."

Beberapa tombol ditekannya, dan kini dia merasakan kapsulnya bergerak semakin laju. Sekelilingnya mulai berguncang kuat, namun dia tetap bergeming pada tempatnya, berusaha sedaya mungkin agar tidak terjatuh dari tempatnya duduk. Tampak dirinya pada layar, sang segilima hijau toska yang terlampau cerah, perlahan tapi pasti mulai memendekkan jaraknya dengan si noktah kuning.

Lima ribu kilometer, empat ribu, tiga ribu.

Jarak segilima toska dan noktah kuning semakin menipis.

Matanya bergantian menatap pada jendela kaca dan layar semu yang hampir menutupi. Kemudi yang dipegangnya dibelokkan perlahan. Kanan, sedikit ke kanan. Lalu sedikit ke kiri. Apapun agar ikonnya pada layar tidak menyeleweng.

Sampai dia melihat sesuatu yang mengambang sendirian dari kejauhan, baru tangannya kembali bermain tombol. Kapsulnya mulai melambat perlahan, guncangan sekelilingnya mulai reda. Hanya perlu waktu lima menit sebelum pemandangan kabur dari jendela kaca itu sukses membuat kedua mata Kazunari membulat sempurna.

Sesuatu itu berwujud seseorang, hampir terlungkup. Tangan kanannya seperti menekan sesuatu di bagian perut seragam angkasawannya. Tidak jauh dari sisinya, tiga boneka kecil mengambang tenang.

Kazunari lebih dari mengenali ketiga boneka itu, terutama siapa yang ingin meminjamnya tempo hari.

Satu tombol kembali dia tekan, dan kapsulnya yang semula hampir akan berhenti kembali bergerak sedikit. Tekan sekali lagi, ia kembali melambat.

Dia terus beranjak dari kursinya, menuju pintu besar di ujung kapsulnya.

_KREK._

Pintu yang membatasi lingkup kapsulnya dengan lowong kecil tempatnya sekarang tertutup sudah. Kini pandangannya tertuju pada pintu yang membatasinya dengan semesta. Tangannya reflek mengepal kuat.

Tidak ada waktu untuk menelan ludah. Pun untuk membiarkan rasa takut merayapi hati. Semenit terlambat, dan bisa jadi Misumi gagal diselamatkan.

Langkah mantap diambilnya; satu, dua—

_—KREK._

Dengan gulungan tali pengaman mengalungi lengan kanannya, dia melompat.

Sekelilingnya kini begitu sunyi dan gelap. Tidak sepenuhnya gelap karena lihatlah, berjuta bintang bertebaran di depan mata.

Kazunari masih mengatur napasnya, matanya dipejamkan sebentar.

_Ayo, ingatlah. Semua latihanmu di kolam renang itu selama ini._

Perlahan matanya kembali dibuka, dan seiring dengan satu gulungan talinya diulurkan, kakinya menapak ke depan.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Empat gulungan terulur sudah.

Misumi masih jauh dari gapaiannya.

"Sedikit lagi aku sampai, Sumi! Bertahanlah!"

Lima.

Tubuhnya dicondongkan ke arah kiri. Lima gulungan kembali diulurkan.

Kazunari berdehem sekali.

"Hei, Sumi~ Kau mendengarku?"

Masih sambil menapak dalam kehampaan, dia berusaha agar suaranya tetap terdengar seceria mungkin, senormal mungkin.

Delapan.

Sembilan.

Entah sudah berapa gulungan dia ulurkan. Entah berapa lagi langkah yang dia ambil setelah menghitung sampai sembilan. Fokusnya hanya tertuju pada teman baiknya yang tidak jelas nasibnya di depan mata.

Teman baiknya yang sampai detik ini tidak kunjung merespon pesannya.

Barulah saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal sejengkal, saat Kazunari berhasil meraih tangan Misumi dan menariknya mendekat padanya, saat itulah dia tahu mengapa.

Tidak akan mungkin Misumi membalas pesannya dalam keadaan seperti _ini_ , bukan? Kalau bukan karena wajahnya yang pucat dan gelembung-gelembung air kecil di tepi kedua matanya yang tertutup, dia betul-betul terlihat seperti sedang tertidur.

Jantung sang pirang kotor serasa mencelus. Rasanya dia tidak lagi bisa berseru dengan nada seceria tadi. Sekujur tubuhnya seketika gemetar dalam sekali pandang.

"Sumi… maaf aku terlambat." Suaranya bergetar. Sebisa mungkin Kazunari menahan diri agar tidak menangis di sana.

Terlambatkah dia, atau tidak? Kazunari sudah tidak peduli lagi. Kalaupun sudah terlambat, setidaknya dia tidak ingin membiarkan Misumi memutus napasnya sendirian di tempat seperti ini.

"Ayo… kita pulang. Semua sudah menunggumu."

(Yang tidak disadari Kazunari adalah Misumi yang dapat mendengar semuanya sedari awal namun sudah terlanjur kehilangan seluruh tenaganya untuk menjawab.

Merasa sebelah lengannya disampirkan pada bahu seseorang, Misumi berusaha untuk tersenyum, walaupun dia tahu Kazunari tidak akan bisa melihatnya dalam keadaan begitu.

Lalu, sebelum kesadarannya betul-betul menghilang, dia berbisik pelan.

"…terima kasih, Kazu. Aku pulang.")

* * *

(4.)

Lima kepala berwarna cerah memandang lama plang pada pintu di sebelah mereka.

"Jadi?" Tenma menyilangkan lengannya. "Giliran siapa yang bertemu Misumi hari ini?"

"Kenapa bukan kita semua sekalian yang masuk?" Yuki mengerling. "Kalau hanya untuk menunggu kapan dia bangun, seharusnya kita semua bisa masuk, 'kan?"

"Kau tidak ingat kata perawat waktu itu, ya? 'Hanya satu orang yang diperbolehkan untuk masuk'!"

"Eeh sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar! Ini 'kan rumah sakit!"

Pada seruan panik Muku yang berusaha menengahi, Tenma dan Yuki sama-sama mendengus.

"Lagipula setiap hari begini saja yang terjadi." Yuki memijit pelan kepalanya. "Satu dari kita akan masuk dan menunggui Misumi seharian sambil berbicara dengannya, berharap dia dapat merespon. Maksudku, bukankah peluangnya akan lebih besar kalau kita semua ikut masuk dan berbicara dengannya?"

Keempat temannya terdiam lama, mata terpaku ke lantai koridor unit rawat inap.

"Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak saat itu, dan jarang-jarang kita berkumpul seperti ini... jadi kali ini kenapa tidak kita coba saja?"

Setiap disebut frase 'dua bulan', tanpa alasan yang jelas, baik Muku maupun Kumon merasakan dada mereka tiba-tiba menjadi sesak. Mereka tidak akan melupakan rasanya mengambang di tengah hitamnya semesta selama kurang lebih tujuh jam, terus saja menekan satu tombol yang sama sambil menunggu bala bantuan yang hampir tampak nihil.

Dan mereka juga tidak bisa melupakan sekosong apa hati mereka saat kembali berkumpul di Stasiun Antariksa Mankai, melihat Kazunari dan sebuah tabung oksigen besar dengan selang panjang yang tersambung pada Misumi yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Dan setelah itu, setelah mereka berganti giliran jaga dengan Tim Musim Gugur, dua bulan sudah berlalu sampai saat ini.

"Ini salahku."

Dan Kumon selalu akan mengucapkan hal yang sama setiap kali imaji itu singgah pada memorinya.

"Aku tidak akan lelah untuk mengatakannya, Kumon, tapi pesawat itu memang sudah tua."

Satu tepukan pada pundaknya dari Tenma mengembalikannya pada realita tanpa aba-aba.

"Tenma-kun benar!" Muku menimpali. "Justru kalau bukan karena kau menyuruh kita untuk cepat keluar, kita tidak akan bisa sampai ke sini dalam keadaan utuh! Bisa jadi kita betul-betul hangus saat pesawat itu meledak dan akan berakhir jadi butiran debu…"

Kazunari yang sedari tadi diam hanya tertawa kecil.

"Imajinasimu tidak pernah gagal membuatku takjub, Mukkun, tapi syukurlah hal itu tidak terjadi!"

Tawa kecil yang seakan dipaksa, Muku menyadarinya. Semenjak hari itu, senyum sang kepala pirang kotor tidak pernah secerah dulu. Namun bukan hanya dia, bahkan setiap hari Tenma tidak akan melewatkan harinya tanpa helaan napas panjang setiap kali kisah hari itu disinggungnya. Pun Yuki, yang setiap kali tiba gilirannya menunggui Misumi tidak pernah lupa membawa masuk satu atau dua bangau kertas warna-warni.

Ya, hati kelimanya masih antara takut dan harap. Takut Misumi benar-benar meninggalkan mereka, berharap dia dapat kembali walau seakan mustahil.

"Kau tahu apa? Aku tidak peduli lagi. Kutarik ucapanku soal peringatan dari perawat tempo hari." Tenma beranjak paling dahulu menuju pintu ruangan Misumi, memutar kenopnya. "Kalian semua masuk denganku."

Yuki menyeringai kecil.

"Nah, begitu baru Tenma yang kukenal."

"Jangan banyak omong, Yuki. Cepat masuk."

"Sudah, sudah! Nanti ditegur perawat itu lagi!"

Muku tidak langsung masuk, untuk beberapa saat dia memperhatikan punggung teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dulu di dalam.

"Bagaimanapun juga, ini termasuk salahku karena akulah yang memilih pesawat itu dulu."

Sengaja dia utarakan kalimat itu perlahan, tanpa ada siapapun di sekelilingnya. Ada rasa yang muncul sekelibat dalam hatinya, yang tidak ingin dihibur seperti halnya Kumon beberapa saat lalu.

Dan setelah beberapa kali tarikan napas, barulah Muku menyusul masuk ke dalam.

* * *

"Ah, onigiri memang yang terbaik!"

Misumi meregangkan kedua lengannya, seiring dengan langkahnya menuju ruang latihan. Perutnya sudah kenyang, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia. Terlebih lagi, ini onigiri kare buatan sutradara tercintanya (dan semua orang di sini), jadi kurang apa lagi untuknya?

Pintu ruang itu dibukanya, dan seperti yang sudah diduganya, kosong. Tidak heran, mengingat dia yang selesai makan paling awal tadi.

"Kutunggu yang lain atau latihan sendiri saja, ya~?"

Lirikan matanya terarah pada sebuah naskah di atas salah satu bangku di pojokan ruangan. Dia mengenali itu sebagai naskah miliknya, untuk pertunjukan Tim Musim Panas selanjutnya.

Namun baru saja kakinya akan melangkah lagi, dia mendengar suara pintu seperti dibuka.

"Sudah mau latihan lagi, Misumi?"

Bukan. Bukan sang sutradara. Dia lebih dari mengenali suara ini.

"Kau sendiri juga 'kan, Tenma?"

Namun bukan hanya Tenma yang masuk dari pintu itu. Satu persatu semua teman serombongannya menyusul masuk, mendekatinya yang masih berdiri di tengah ruangan.

Misumi tersenyum cerah. "Wah, kalian juga! Tapi kenapa ekspresi kalian seperti itu?"

"Kare hari ini pedas sekali." Yuki menghela napasnya. "Bisa tidak petang ini jangan makan kare lagi?"

"Tapi kare buatan Sutradara selalu enak, kok!"

"Enak sih enak, Muku, tapi masalahnya kita sudah makan kare empat hari berturut-turut!"

Dahi Misumi mengernyit. "Tapi tadi 'kan ada onigiri kare juga. Kau tidak mengambil itu tadi?"

"Tetap saja kare, Alien Segitiga."

_CKREK._

Sontak semua menoleh pada Kazunari dan ponsel di tangannya.

"Yap, wajah-wajah kepedasan Tim Musim Panas setelah makan kare super pedas level 10!" Kazunari terkikik jail di balik layar ponselnya. "Akan kupastikan ini mendapat 1.000 _like_ nanti!"

Muku menjerit panik. "Eh, Kazu-kun curaaang! Harusnya kau juga ikut sekalian di sini!"

"Oh, tidak bisa~"

Misumi hanya terpaku pada tempatnya, memperhatikan Kazunari dan Muku yang sudah akan bermain kejar-kejaran. Yang belum dia sadari adalah Kumon dan Tenma yang ikut memperhatikan mereka di sebelahnya.

"Asal Kazu-san bahagia kurasa bukan masalah bagiku. Iya 'kan, Sumi-san?"

Misumi tertawa kecil setelah menyadari keberadaan mereka, senyumnya melebar.

"Asal semua temanku bahagia, aku tidak ada masalah~"

"Tapi omong-omong, Misumi…"

Kepala Misumi menoleh cepat pada Tenma dan ekspresi sendunya. "Ya?"

Tenma terdiam sebentar sebelum kembali membuka suara.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja dengan ini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ini…" Tenma merentangkan satu tangannya, pada Muku yang bersusah-payah merebut ponsel Kazunari darinya dan Yuki yang menggeleng-geleng pasrah tak jauh dari mereka, "…hanya semesta paralelmu, kau tahu itu bukan?"

 _Tenma bicara apa, sih?_ Misumi bertanya-tanya dalam hati. "Semesta paralelku?"

"Maksud Tenma-san, ini hanya mimpimu. Begitu." Kumon menimpali tetiba. "Tempatmu bukan di sini sebenarnya."

"Oh!" Itu, dan Misumi malah tertawa lepas. "Kalian pasti melindur! Tentu saja ini tempatku! Ada pertunjukan besar di hadapan mata kita, ada segitiga-segitiga di luar sana menunggu untuk kutemukan, dan yang paling penting lagi, ada kalian! Bagaimana mungkin ini bukan tempatku yang sebenarnya?"

"Aku serius, Misumi. Tolonglah." Tenma menepuk jidatnya. "Teman-temanmu yang sebenarnya sudah menunggu di sisi ranjangmu, setiap hari berganti giliran selama dua bulan, menunggumu untuk membuka mata dan tersenyum pada mereka."

Senyum Misumi seketika memudar.

"Hah?"

Pada saat itulah Yuki mulai melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Hei, Alien Segitiga. Kami semua takut kau pergi meninggalkan kami, tahu."

Ada rasa aneh yang mengganjal di hati Misumi, namun dia tidak kunjung tahu apa itu. Hanya saja dia tiba-tiba merasa takut tanpa alasan.

"Pergi? Aku 'kan masih di sini!"

Muku yang sudah menyerah berebut ponsel dengan Kazunari adalah yang selanjutnya berbalik badan dan berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

"Kau memang masih di sini, karena itu kau tak kunjung kembali ke sana, Misumi-san."

"Ke sana?" Dengan nada suara yang masih sarat dengan keheranan, Misumi semakin tidak mengerti. Ada apa dengan hampir semua teman-temannya yang seakan diberi isyarat untuk mengerumuninya dan mengatakan hal-hal seaneh ini?

Terakhir menghampirinya adalah Kazunari, yang baru selesai mengunggah foto karyanya tadi. Ponselnya masih di tangan, tepat menghadap Misumi seakan dia akan memotretnya sekarang juga, senyum hangat disinggungnya.

"Tolong kembalilah, Sumi. Semua sudah menunggumu."

Dan kilat cahaya putih dari ponsel Kazunari adalah hal terakhir yang Misumi lihat.

* * *

(5.)

"Susun semua bangau kertasnya di sana. Kita tidak ingin dia merengut melihat kamarnya berantakan."

"Vas bunganya jangan lupa! Tukar airnya!"

"Semprot sedikit pengharum ruangan agar lebih wangi~"

"Hei kalian, jangan terlalu berisik bisa?"

Kamar besar serba putih itu terasa lebih ramai dari biasanya. Jika yang biasanya hanya satu orang yang menungguinya, hari ini lima orang sekaligus yang masuk. Dan entah apa yang mendorong mereka untuk merapikan kamar besar itu sebisa mungkin, kendati mereka tahu kalau kamar itu tidak terlalu berantakan seperti yang mereka kira.

Di sebelah tempat tidur Misumi, Kazunari hanya termangu melihat teman-temannya bergerak ke sana-sini. Dia hanya menyemprot ruangan dengan pengharum tadi, sebelum diarahkan Tenma untuk duduk di sisi Misumi sambil memantau keadaannya. "Jangan sampai dia bangun tanpa ada siapapun di sebelahnya", perintahnya.

Mereka sudah melakukan ritual harian mereka bersama-sama tadi, mengajak Misumi berbicara meskipun mereka tahu dia belum tentu dapat kembali. Hanya kurva-kurva aneka warna di monitor di sebelah kiri ranjangnya yang memberitahu mereka; setidaknya dia masih bisa bertahan untuk saat ini.

Kazunari kembali menarik napas panjang sebelum menatap wajah teman baiknya itu. Masih seperti tertidur pulas kalau saja tidak ada satu kabel pun yang tersambung pada tubuhnya, hanya saja wajahnya tidak sepucat dua bulan yang lalu, saat kali pertama dia menemukannya di tengah hitam kelamnya antariksa. Setidaknya dadanya masih naik turun teratur.

Napasnya terhela dalam satu sentakan tawa.

"Hei, Sumi... apa yang terjadi dalam semestamu sampai kau malas bangun begini?"

Namun setelahnya dia memutuskan untuk tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Matanya kembali fokus pada empat teman baiknya yang lain, yang hampir selesai berbenah. Kamar putih itu terlihat lebih terang dari biasanya, dengan sinar mentari pukul sebelas pagi yang menyeruak memasuki jendela yang terbuka. Bangau-bangau kertas hasil karya mereka (juga seluruh kru Stasiun Antariksa Mankai) pun sudah tersusun rapi di pojokan ruangan, yang kini sudah tidak berbau disinfektan, melainkan seperti vanilla, terima kasih pada dirinya.

Belum saja semenit, Kazunari mendengar seseorang menghela napasnya.

"Oh-"

Dan matanya hampir tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya saat dia kembali menoleh ke belakang.

Misumi masih bernapas dengan tenang, selang oksigen masih tersambung dari kedua lubang hidungnya... dan matanya sedikit terbuka, fokus ke langit-langit. Mata jingga terang yang sudah dua bulan bersembunyi mulai menampakkan dirinya kembali walaupun hanya sedikit.

"...ah?"

Tepat saat sepasang mata itu beralih pada Kazunari, hampir-hampir dia akan berteriak.

"Sumi? Kau betul-betul sudah bangun, 'kan?!"

Sontak empat kepala warna-warni menoleh pada seruannya sebelum bergegas menghampiri mereka berdua. Berbagai rasa menyeruak seketika dari hati-hati mereka; sedih, syukur, gembira, ingin marah, terkejut, tidak percaya...

"Misumi-san?!"

"Hei, hei, Misumi, serius sudah bangun?

"Katakan sesuatu, Alien Segitiga!"

"Sumi-san, selamat pagiiii!"

...namun kendati begitu, mereka sama-sama merasakan rindu di antara gejolak emosi mereka. Rindu yang begitu kuat, seperti rindunya seseorang yang lama di rantau meninggalkan keluarga. Rindu yang tersampaikan karena penantian mereka akhirnya terbayar dan tidak sia-sia.

Dan objek rindu mereka hanya bergeming, memandang lama satu per satu dari mereka, sebelum genangan kecil mulai terbentuk di kedua tepi matanya.

Hanya kali ini, genangan itu cepat berubah menjadi aliran.

(Dan jauh dalam lubuk hati Misumi, barulah dia mengerti apa maksud teman-teman dalam semesta paralelnya.

Ya, dia sudah pulang. Semua sudah lama menunggunya.

Kembali dia berbisik pelan; sebelum mereka bergegas mengambilkan segelas air untuknya.

"Aku pulang, kalian.")

**Author's Note:**

> Yak, maafkan saya karena kadar bapernya kelewat gede, untuk yang sekiranya merasa kayak gitu. :''3
> 
> Iya, jadi ceritanya udah nulis ini jauuuuh sebelum challenge ini mulai, udah berapa kali mikir "mau pos sekarang apa nggak ya" sepanjang bulan, tapi untungnya ada berkah ya dibalik kesabaran? Seneng deh bisa ngumpulin tepat di harinya.
> 
> Kritik dan saran ditunggu selalu, dan terima kasih sudah membaca! /o/
> 
> —2020.10.17, chae-dellin.


End file.
